Field
The described technology generally relates to a lithium cobalt composite oxide for a lithium secondary battery, a method of preparing the lithium cobalt composite oxide, and a lithium secondary battery including a positive electrode including the lithium cobalt composite oxide.
Description of the Related Technology
A lithium secondary battery produces high voltages and has a high energy density and is used for various purposes. For example, since electric vehicles (HEV, PHEV) need to operate at a high temperature, and their lithium secondary battery requires charging and discharging large amounts of electricity, and need to be used for a long period of time, a lithium secondary battery having excellent discharge capacity and lifespan characteristics is needed.
A lithium cobalt oxide has excellent energy density per volume and thus, it is generally used as a positive electrode active material. To further improve capacity of the lithium cobalt oxide, the grain size and the shape of powder need to be controlled.